1997
Major Events *January 14: Barney's Sense-Sational Day and Run, Jump, Skip and Sing are released to stores. *March 18: Barney's Colors & Shapes is released to stores. *March 24: Barney Meets Nelson Mandela. *Early April: Barney's First Adventures was filmed. Also, Production for Season 5 begins. *April 8: Barney's Musical Scrapbook is available to pre-order. *May 6: Barney's Musical Scrapbook is released to stores. *May 27: Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage is available to pre-order. *June 24: Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage has a release in stores after only being available at the tour. *July 1: The updated version of Barney Magazine is released to stores. *July 8: Camp Wannarunnaround is released to stores. *Late July: Production for Barney's Great Adventure began. *Early August: Sing and Dance with Barney is filmed. *August 5: Barney's Adventure Bus is available to pre-order. *August 26: Happy Holidays Love, Barney and the re-release of Waiting for Santa are available to pre-order. *August: Production for Barney's Great Adventure ended. *Late August: What a World We Share is filmed. *September 2: Barney's Adventure Bus is released to stores. Also, Walk Around the Block with Barney is filmed. *September 9: Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! is released in stores *September 11: Actimates Barney, Actimates TV Pack and Actimates PC Pack are released to stores. *September 14: Barney makes an appearance on Live! With Regis and Kathie Lee, and sings She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain and If You're Happy and You Know It. Also, Let's Play School is filmed. *September 23: Happy Holidays Love, Barney is released to stores. Also, Waiting for Santa is re-released and has new previews. *October 7: Barney's Good Day, Good Night is available to pre-order. *November: Hachaverim Shel Barney debuts in Israel, marking the first time the Barney & Friends TV series was produced outside the US. *November 3: Season 4 premieres on PBS. Barney & Friends episodes become encoded with signals to interact with the Actimates Barney doll. *November 4: Barney's Good Day, Good Night is released to stores. *November 18: The release of It's Time For Counting is announced. *November 27: Barney, Baby Bop and BJ performed Imagine at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *November 28: Season 4 finale on PBS. *December 1-12: Let's Play School is filmed. *Late December: Barney's Big Surprise is filmed at the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. *The launch of www.barneyonline.com New Barney & Friends Episodes and SongsEdit Season Four Episodes https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/First_Day_of_School First Day of School https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Is_Everybody_Happy%3F Is Everybody Happy? https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Pennies,_Nickels,_Dimes Pennies, Nickels, Dimes https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/We%27ve_Got_Rhythm We've Got Rhythm https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Tick_Tock_Clocks! Tick Tock Clocks! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Waiting_For_Mr._MacRooney Waiting For Mr. MacRooney https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Let%27s_Build_Together Let's Build Together https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/It%27s_Tradition It's Tradition https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/A_Picture_of_Health A Picture of Health https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Play_Ball! Play Ball! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/A_Different_Kind_of_Mystery A Different Kind of Mystery https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Going_On_A_Bear_Hunt Going On A Bear Hunt https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Let%27s_Eat Let's Eat https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Tree-Mendous_Trees Tree-Mendous Trees https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Good,_Clean_Fun! Good, Clean Fun! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Easy,_Breezy_Day! Easy, Breezy Day! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/All_Mixed_Up All Mixed Up https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Oh,_Brother...She%27s_My_Sister Oh, Brother...She's My Sister https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Once_A_Pond_A_Time Once A Pond A Time https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/E-I-E-I-O E-I-E-I-O Add a photo to this gallery Songs https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/The_Having_Fun_Song Having Fun Song https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Listen_to_the_Mockingbird_(Barney%27s_Version) Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/The_Popcorn_Song The Popcorn Song https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Let%27s_Play_Together Let's Play Together https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/The_Land_of_Make-Believe The Land of Make-Believe https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Laugh_With_Me! Laugh With Me! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Our_Animal_Friends Our Animal Friends https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Camp_WannaRunnaRound_(song) Camp WannaRunnaRound https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/A_Hiking_We_Will_Go A Hiking We Will Go https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Pick_Up_Your_Part_of_the_World Pick Up Your Part of the World https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/That_is_What_it_Means_to_Be_A_Friend That is What it Means to Be a Friend https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/It%27s_a_Beautiful_Day It's a Beautiful Day https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Make_the_Dough Make the Dough https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Nothing_Beats_a_Pizza Nothing Beats a Pizza https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Turkey_in_the_Straw_(Barney%27s_Version) Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/I_Love_the_Holidays I Love the Holidays https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/It%27s_Snowing! It's Snowing! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Hey_Santa_Claus Hey Santa Claus https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/It%27s_Twinkle_Time It's Twinkle Time https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/What_Makes_a_Flower_So_Pretty%3F What Makes a Flower So Pretty? https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Just_One_More_Thing Just One More Thing https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/The_Classroom_Song The Classroom Song https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Colors_All_Around Colors All Around https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/I_Can_See_It_on_Your_Face I Can See It on Your Face https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Pennies_in_My_Pocket Pennies in My Pocket https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Ten_Little_Pennies Ten Little Pennies https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Listen_When_People_Talk Listen When People Talk https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Ticky_Ticky_Tock Ticky Ticky Tock https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/By_Myself By Myself https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Try_and_Try_Again Try and Try Again https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Clean_Up!_Do_Our_Share! Clean Up! Do Our Share! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/You_Can_Count_on_Me You Can Count on Me https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Sailing_Out_Over_the_Ocean Sailing Out Over the Ocean https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/The_Construction_Song The Construction Song https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/It%27s_a_Family_Tradition It's a Family Tradition https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/It%27s_a_Great_Day It's a Great Day https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Oh,_How_I_Love_Trees Oh, How I Love Trees https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Squishy,_Squashy,_Washy Squishy, Squashy, Washy https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Imagine Imagine https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/When_You_Have_a_Ball When You Have a Ball https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Roll,_Roll,_Roll_the_Ball Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Share_Your_Stuff Share Your Stuff https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/In_and_Out_the_Windmill In and Out the Windmill https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/It%27s_a_Fun,_Fun_Sunny_Day! It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/You%27ve_Got_to_Be_You You've Got to Be You https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/It%27s_C-C-C-Cold_BRRRR! It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/The_Yum_Yum_Song The Yum Yum Song https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Way_Up_in_a_Tree Way Up in a Tree https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Icky,_Squishy,_Gooey,_Ooey Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Keep_Your_Sneeze_to_Yourself Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Why Why https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Gonna_Have_A_Picnic Gonna Have A Picnic https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/The_More_We_Crank_The_Handle The More We Crank The Handle https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Books_Are_Fun! Books Are Fun! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/The_Gaggle,_Giggle,_Wiggle_Dance The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Every_Animal_Talks_In_Its_Own_Special_Way Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/The_Adventure_Song The Adventure Song https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/The_Butter_Song The Butter Song Add a photo to this gallery Cast & CrewEdit 'Cast'Edit *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks /Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (debut) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (debut) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (debut) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (debut) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (debut) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (debut) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (debut) *Curtis (Monte Black) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) (debut) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) (debut) 'Crew'Edit Executive ProducersEdit *Sheryl Stamps Leach *Dennis DeShazer WritersEdit *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal *Perri Verdino-Gates *Mitch Lobrovich *Donna Cooner *Heidi B. Kirby *Troy Charles *Rebecca Self Snider Editors Edit *Vickie Sterling *McKee Smith *Laura Cargile *Bryan Norfolk *Tim Werner *Deborah Cornish (Dialogue Editor) *Denice Crowell (Dialogue Editor) *Don Clark (Sound Editor) DirectorsEdit *Fred Holmes *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Bruce Deck *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Terrie Davis Manning (Associate Director) *Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) *Murray Campbell (Lighting Director) *Casey Cook (Lighting Director) *Colin DeFord (Technical Director) *David Boothe (Audio Director) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) *Caroline St. Denis *Joe Phillips (Musical Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) *David Bernard Wolf (Musical Director) *Randy Breedlove (Director of Studio Operations) ProducersEdit *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (also Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (also Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle (also Senior Producer/Consulting Producer) *Martha Datema Lipscomb Coordinators Edit *Julie Hutchings (Production Coordinator) *Kelly Maher (Production Coordinator) *Steven G. McAfee (Production Coordinator) *Perri Verdino-Gates (Writing Coordinator) *Amy Atherton (Art/Craft Coordinator) *Jill Hance (Music Coordinator) *Charles King (Music Coordinator) *Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) Audio Edit *Ronald G. Balentine (Production Audio) *Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio) Designers Edit *Victor DiNapoli (Production Designer) *Jess Nelson (Production Designer) *Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) *Ken Craig (Lighting Designer) *Barry Phillips (Associate Production Designer) *Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe Designer) *Bob Phillips (Scenic Designer) *Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) *Jimi White (Makeup Designer) Artists Edit *Jimmy Ellis (Storyboard Artist) Researchers Edit *Patsy J. Robles-Goodwin *Kimberly Thornton *Joy Starr *Patricia Williams *Lory Plummer Stylists Edit *Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) Specialists Edit *Mary Ann Dudko (Educational Specialist) *Margie Larsen (Educational Specialist) Operators Edit *Larry Allen (Camera Operator) *Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) *Tom Cox (Camera Operator) *Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) *Tommy Turner (Camera Operator) *Van Smalley (Camera Operator) *Clay Armstrong (Camera Operator) *Scott Dailey (Camera Operator) *James Johnson (Videotape Operator) *Dudley Asaff (Videotape Operator) *Al Ray (Boom Operator) *David Smith (Boom Operator) *James Johnson (Boom Operator) *Todd Davis (Light Board Operator) Grips Edit *Buz Cannon (Key Grip) *Trey Smith (Best Boy Grip) *James Edwards *Jeffrey Jon Shoppers Edit *John Reneau Electricians Edit *Todd Davis (Best Boy Electrician) *James Edwards *Jeffrey Jon Dressers Edit *Aggie Davis-Brooks (Set Dresser) Props Edit *David Cobb Special Effects Edit *David Cobb Leadman Edit *Tim Thomaston Foremen Edit *Bennie Miles (Construction Foreman) Carpenters Edit *Mike Ficher *Carmelo Gomez *Charles Hodges *Ed Larsen *Dan Leonard (Lead Carpenter) Painters Edit *Chad Isham (Scenic Painter) *Mike Rainey (Scenic Painter) Sewing Edit *Barbara Baker *Robin Harp *Susan Mayes *Mimi Clemmons *Traci Hutton *Natalie Sergi-Saari *Susie Thennes Stitchers Edit *Amelia Clemens (Costume Stitcher) Technicians Edit *Chris Reedy (Costume Technician) *Lawrence Aeschlimann (Costume Technician) Buyers Edit *Mindy Cranston (Wardrobe Buyer) Mixers Edit *Gary French (Rerecording Mixer) Interns Edit *Diana Romaine (Production Intern) *Tamera Tasch (Production Intern) *Corey Jones (Production Intern) Greenspersons Edit *Kelley Johnston Coaches Edit *Shelley C. Aubrey (Dialogue Coach) Teachers Edit *Sandra Gilpin *Valinda Kimmel Supervisors Edit *Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe Supervisor) *Catherine Reynolds (Script Supervisor) *Charles Bailey (Construction Supervisor) *Ray Henry (Costume Shop Supervisor) *David Cobb (Costume Shop Supervisor) *Wes Gilpin (Child Supervisor) *Mary Evans (Child Supervisor) *Dianne Gillham (Child Supervisor) *Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Supervisor) *David Baertsch (Post Production Supervisor) *Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) *Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) Managers Edit *Sandra Jantzen (Production Manager) *Charlotte Spivey (Production Manager) *Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) *Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Costume Shop Manager) *Terrie Davis Manning (Stage Manager) *Jena Atchison (Stage Manager) *Jill Hance (Manager of Music Services) *Lisa Arbuckle Greif (Manager of Music Services) *Julie Hutchings (Manager of Talent Services) Secretaries Edit *Austin Gray (Production Secretary) Engineers Edit *Bink Williams (Video Engineer) *Wayne Cook (Video Engineer) *Randy Patrick (Video Engineer) *Michael E. Hardin (Video Engineer) *James Johnson (Post Production Engineer) Accountants Edit *Randy Dalton (Senior Production Accountant) *Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) Lyricist/Composers Edit *David Bernard Wolf *Stephen Bates Baltes *Lory Lazarus *Holly Doubet *Joe Phillips *Willy Welch *Angelo Natalie *Jim Rule *David Friedman *Tony Peugh *Eddie Coker *Kevin S. Devine *Stephen White Assistants Edit *David Voss (Assistant Performance Director) *Caroline St. Denis (Assistant Performance Director) *Donna Ivers (Assistant Producer) *Gail Lee Dunson (Assistant Production Coordinator) *Braden McDonald (Production Audio Assistant/Production Assistant) *Bart Stephens (Production Audio Assistant/Production Assistant) *Malcolm Johnson (Production Audio Assistant) *Brenda J. Galgan (Production Audio Assistant) *Tim Thomaston (Production Assistant) *Craig Wrights (Production Assistant) *Jeff Burson (Production Assistant) *Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio Assistant) *Brian N. Blevins (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) *Janet Bush (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) *Rhonda Richards (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) *Santiago Molena (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) *Kristen Schnaffner (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) *Christine Stolp (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) *Sarah Sunderman (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) *Denise Rohr (Costume Assistant) *Dianna Littlepage (Costume Assistant) *Gilbert Gonzales (Costume Assistant) *Ken Weber (Wardrobe Assistant) *Mandy Cranston (Wardrobe Assistant) *John Brooks (Assistant Accountant) *Beth Reed (Assistant Production Accountant) *Joel Zoch (Production Assistant) *Brian Sheffield Hunt (Assistant of Props) *Debi Theis (Carpenter's Assistant) Category:1997